Tales of The Two Small Tribes: The Kokiri Meet The Minish
by Reiz16
Summary: Part One of the people trapped as children meeting the people who can only be seen by children.
1. The Fortune's Cap

**This Zelda story has limited violence and no death. Even violence and death in the games has changed. Don't like don't read.**

**This is a remake of a past fic. Thank you for reading.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**6/28/2019-I decided to do a small rewrite of Chapter 1. Have fun!**

**1/30/2020-Added character descriptions.**

**1/31/2020-Places added.**

**Ezlo-A Minish sage/mage. He works in the Minish Village in this story. He took Vaati as his apprentic****e.**

**Vaati-Ezlo's apprentice, a villain.**

**Elder Gentari-Leader of the Minish Village in Minish Woods.**

**Festari-Priest of ****the Minish Village in Minish Woods.**

**Belari-Bomb maker of ****the Minish Village in Minish Woods.**

**Minish Woods-A place where some of the Minish live.**

**The Minish Village-A place in Minish Woods.**

"The Minish and the Kokiri: Two tribes who are small in different ways, yet very small indeed. The Minish, as small as a human thumb, are known for giving gifts a plenty to the good people of the world, but are only seen by children. The Kokiri are also known by being both cursed and blessed as staying children, so they are able to see the Minish. The Kokiri were not known for giving gifts, but in this story, will give gifts, too. The times they share and the gifts they give will set them on the path to friendship, which is a wonderful gift all the same."

In Minish Woods, there lys a small village with mushrooms, a pot, a boot, and a barrel house. There was also another mushroom house with steps leading up to it and a crystal house, plus another house past some water.

Just outside the village lived a normal-looking Minish that was anything BUT normal. He ran as fast as his tiny legs could carry him to the village. His white tail feather with the red at it's tip was held high. His green-leafed attire with the red hat made a whooshing sounds as he passed by. His four-toed feet hit the ground hard. He had green bracelets and big ears, which were also part of the fashion of the day and allowed him to hear better. His small, beady eyes made it good to see.

The normal-looking Minish ran threw someone's mushroom house (the one with the steps leading up to it), and finally made it inside the village.

"Wohohohoh!" yelled the house's owner. "Be careful, Belari!"

"Sorry, Elder Gentari!" the Minish that was running said as he passed by.

Elder Gentari wore a brown outfit, a big hat that ran down to the floor, and a needle and thread for a staff.

"I have GOT to get that door sealed away." the Elder said to himself.

Belari kept on running until he came to a normal-looking mushroom house. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He kept on knocking until he heard a voice.

"Alright, alright already! I'm coming!"

The door unlocked and Belari stepped in.

"Ezlari!" Belari said, then started to laugh.

"You come to my house early in the morning, call my by my so-called 'title', then-Are you LAUGHING at me?!"

"I'm s-sorry, Ezlo! It's just that-"

"Yes, I know I'm wearing green pajamas with blue bunnies on it, plus I left my staff that looks like a bird's head upstairs. But I find it too rude to get dressed and then greet my guest afterwards."

"Really?"

"NO! I just don't care." Ezlo admitted. "Stop yelling. You'll wake my apprentice up."

But it was already too late. Ezlo's apprentice, Vaati, hid in the doorway just outside his room.

"You won't catch me in my blue robe with the green chameleons." he whispered to himself.

Vaati, in Minish form, was normally dressed in dark purple robes, light purple hair, with beady red eyes. No one knew why Vaati looked so different from the other Minish.

Belari was lost in thought as he looked around the room.

There was a a kitchen table that could fit six Minish all together. He could barely see the back room, but there was obviously a table with beakers and potions. A library was right next to it. There was a winding staircase which lead upstairs to two different rooms. Belari assumed that they were bedrooms.

"No matter how many times I come here, it always amazes me that it's bigger on the inside."

"Yes, yes, I'm magical. Now, why have you come here?" Ezlo asked.

"First, I wanna show you my green-ish-blue-ish hair! I dyed it just like Vaati's!"

"I've come to ask you to take me on as your pupil. Again." Belari said in slight desperation.

Vaati snickered from upstairs. 'Not just ANYONE can be apprenticed by Ezlo.' he thought to himself.

Ezlo was irritated. "Belari, I've never taken anyone than one student at once. and besides, you're the village bomb maker-not a mage."

"Oh, PLEASE, Ezlo!" Belari begged. I won't be a bother! Look in my sleeves!" Belari said as he reached and took out a small, round, blue object. "It's a water bomb!"

"A water bomb?" Ezlo echoed.

"Yup! I know everyone in Hyrule is against killing and violence, so I made one out of water!" Belari explained.

"Belari. Don't you mean a water BALLOON?" Ezlo speculated.

"With magic!" Belari declared.

"Magic?" Ezlo echoed once more.

"Yes, yes, magic! Wanna see?" Belari offered.

"NO! I mean, no. That would be quite alright. Explain to me how it's magic." Ezlo said.

"Instead of just popping inwards, it splatters in all directions!"

"Still, doesn't that sound like a water-"

Ezlo paced back and forth near a window in his house. Finally, he stopped.

"Okay. I will teach you."

Belari cupped his hand together and smiled. Vaati grit his teeth.

"BUT only to make magical objects. Not anything else."

Belari hopped up and down. "I won't let you down! I'm going home to prepare right now!"

"Wait, I didn't say what it was, or when to come back! Besides, aren't you hungry?! I've got celery, Minish nut butter, and raisins, all Big-People-Sized!"

But it was too late. Belari had already left.

"Ah, kids these days. Actually, I'm the one who's probably getting old. Didn't even get a chance to offer him a seat. Better prepare for Belari's next visit. Whenever that is. I was about to give him ants-on-a-log, too. Those are the ingredients to make it." Ezlo said as he got dressed.

Vaati slinked back into his room where he wouldn't be seen.

Ezlo was now dressed in a green robe with a white beard that ran to the floor and a bun in the back. He decided to leave his staff there since he didn't need it at the moment.

Vaati came out from his hiding place in his room as soon as Ezlo came out of his room. Vaati entered the top of the stairs again.

While running home, Belari rushed past another Minish. This other Minish noticed Belari only slightly when he whizzed past him. He was too busy. The Minish man was dressed in priestly robes, hat, and a pair of glasses. They were red and white.

He knocked on Ezlo's door.

"Ezlari?" the man asked.

Ezlo answered the door.

"Oh. It's YOU, Festari. Would you stop calling me that?"

"But an Ari title is so distinguished! Everyone wants one!"

"Well, I don't! You can keep it! Now, I assume you came here for a reason?"

'"Oh, yes! Can I come in?"

"You may. Take a seat."

Festari and Ezlo each took their seats.

"Now, what do you want coming here so early in the morning?" Ezlo asked. "And would you like something to eat?"

"Uh, no, not yet. I'd like a book on a certain subject, and I know you have an extensive library." Festari informed.

"What is it?" Ezlo asked further.

"Have you ever heard of the Kokiri?" Festari asked, himself.

Ezlo leaned back in his chair. "Yes. The people who are native to Hyrule, specifically in Kokiri Forest. Supposedly, they're trapped as children. Why the sudden interest?"

"It's not just sudden. I've been thinking about this for some time now. Us Minish gives gifts to the Big People, and the Kokiri are small Big People. STUCK as small people, like you said. That and we have never stepped into their forest to deliver them gifts. They've only recently began to venture out. I heard that from visiting Castle Minish, by the way."

"So, what are you suggesting?" Ezlo raised a brow.

"I suggest we venture into their forest and give them something nice. We're sure to make good friends!" Festari exclaimed.

"You're forgetting the worlds between the Big People and the Minish are closed for the next hundred years or so." Ezlo pointed out.

"Oh, I should've remembered that. I get too excited. Still, we should try to do something nice for them, regardless. Leave some rupees here, a heart there." Festari suggested.

"You should know by now that Elder Gentari would never go for it, even if he is your best friend." Ezlo said.

"I could still ask." Festari went on.

"Speaking of asking things, have you asked the Elder if it's safe for me to teach Vaati, again?" Ezlo asked.

"I have, but he's not budging. He says having him in the village is one thing, having him study magic is another." Festari admitted.

'Even if truly were to be reformed, no one would ever trust me, anyway'. Vaati thought in dismay.

"I thought he'd say that. That's why, I'm going to bake him magic cookies!" Ezlo announced.

"That didn't work the last time." Festari reminded.

"That's why they'll be magic! That'll make them tastier!" Ezlo said.

"Say, could I borrow that book, now?" Festari said, changing the subject.

"Go ahead." Ezlo allowed.

Festari thumbed through the bookshelf until he found a book with a child on it. He looked a lot like Link.

"The Kokiri". It said.

Then he noticed another book behind the first one.

"Huh." Festari spoke out loud. "'The Fortune's Cap'.".

Ezlo stood up so fast, his chair fell over.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Ezlo said in worry and rising rage.

"Um. 'The Fortune's Cap'?" Festari repeated.

"Hold on." Ezlo bid.

Ezlo walked over to the bookshelf and looked it over. He took the book out of Festari's hands.

"I must apologize. You see, this book isn't meant to be read. So, I hid it." Ezlo told him.

"Why can't people read it?" Festari asked.

"It's not like I want it to remain a secret. Elder Gentari banned me from others looking at it. Especially Vaati."Ezlo explained.

"Why?" Festari said in disappointment.

"You know why! Vaati being banned and all, only making objects, never actually using them. But you know, I trust you, Festari, and Elder Gentari's your best friend. I'm sure he won't mind if YOU know. Sit down and I'll tell you a bit about it." Ezlo said.

"And the Kokiri one?" Festari questioned.

"You can take that one, out!" Ezlo allowed.

Festari sat down for a long explanation and Ezlo followed after.

"Years ago, before I took on any apprentice, I was homing my craft. I only made things. I couldn't actually use them. Then one day, while in the city, I came across a special book at the library. I found oodles of magical items and how to make them. Out of all the things made by Minish hands was the Fortune's Cap, giving the book it's namesake. I went on a quest to get this cap, and I did find it. I modeled the Mage's Cap after it then put it back. Then the quest reset itself. The Mage's Cap is just like the Fortune's Cap, with the same way of destroying it. A third wish is made and just like really bad laundry detergent, and is destroyed. Vaati wished to shape-shift so he could be a Hylain, become king, and then Zelda wished for everything that happened before Vaati's rise to power return to normal. No one knew, but I took the bits and pieces of the Mage's Cap home with me. I ended up destroying the book so no one could take advantage of the more powerful cap. There's two copies of the book leftover in Hyrule Castle Town's library. It tells of the quest to go on to find the Fortune's Cap, but that's it. Their copies are mostly gone, too."

"So, if the book is destroyed, why'd you act so upset when I was fiddling through your books?" Festari asked.

"To be honest, I'm keeping a piece of one of the THREE books around in my house. The two other books are in Castle Town's library, but Elder Librari is upset with me and Elder Gentari for having the books destroyed, but one of the books in the library also has Minish hymns and prayers inside it left." Ezlo explained further.

"'Hymns and prayers'?" Festari repeated.

"These were from ANCIENT Minish." Ezlo told.

"But they're still prayers," Festari said. "And I'M a priest!"

"Do you think you can continue to talk to Elder Gentari about letting Vaati use magic? If you do, I'll put in a good word for you so you can look at the prayers." Ezlo said.

"B-But I thought Elder Librari was mad at you!" Festari reminded.

"It was a while ago, and the two elders ARE brothers." Ezlo pointed out.

"How about I keep asking Gentari, anyway?" Festari offered.

"That would be nice, Festari! I appreciate your help!" Ezlo said, hope rising.

Ezlo grabbed Festari and shook his hand up and down.

"Um. Ezlo? I have a confession. I stopped talking to Gentari about this a while ago." Festari admitted.

"WHAT?!" Ezlo yelled.

"I couldn't help it! The truth is, I agree with him. I believe Vaati shouldn't practice magic. At all." Festari admitted again.

"You were lying all this time?!" Ezlo raged.

"I just couldn't hold it in any longer!" Festari told him.

"Get out of my house!" Ezlo yelled.

Ezlo backed up on Festari until he opened the door and Festari stumbled out.

The mage was beginning to be fuming as he slammed the door shut.

"I need a stress nap." he said to himself.

Ezlo went up to his room and was met with a shocking sight.

"Vaati?!"

Vaati swirled around, but kept his hands behind his back.

"What have you got there?" Ezlo asked.

"N-Nothing!" Vaati lied.

"Show me. Now." Ezlo commanded.

Vaati showed Ezlo what he had. It was Ezlo's bird-look-alike staff.

And the Mage's Cap.

"Vaati! What have you done!" Ezlo yelled.

"Um. I repaired the Mage's Cap. Using your staff." Vaati admitted.

"But why?" Ezlo asked in horror.

"I-I overheard you and Festari talking. I made it again so that the Minish can. Can. Can wish themselves into adulthood!" Vaati told him.

"Really?" Ezlo said in amazement.

"Yes, really." Vaati repeated.

Ezlo relaxed and smiled. "I'm overwhelmed with happiness! In fact, I'm going over to the elder's house to tell him about you, right now!"

"Wait!" Vaati tried to stop him.

But Ezlo was already out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ezlo ran all the way to Elder Gentari's place, of course.

"Elder Gentari!" he announced. "I must speak with you immediately!"

Festari was there. It appeared he had been talking with the elder for some time.

"Ezlari-" Gentari was cut off.

"It's Ezlo, Elder."

"Ezlo. You know that you weren't supposed to talk about Vaati and your old gadgets with anyone but me!" Gentari warned.

"Festari knows." Ezlo told.

"Well, how do you think I know?" Gentari asked.

"You should also know that he was telling me he was talking with you about letting Vaati learn more magic for the past few weeks. Only he wasn't." Ezlo complained.

Each Minish man stared at Festari.

"He's right. He asked me a long time ago, but I never listened." Festari admitted.

"Thank you for being honest, Festari, but you should've told me he was harassing you so I could help." Gentari told Festari.

"Don't take his side just because you're buddies!" Ezlo yelled.

Elder Gentari glared at him, then turned his attention back to Festari.

"I'm okay." the priest said.

"Good." then back to Ezlo.

"Ezlo-" Gentari was cut off again.

"You don't have to worry about Vaati anymore. He's proven himself to change." Ezlo told the elder.

"What are you talking about?" Gentari asked in worry.

"Vaati overheard Festari and I talking. Then he went to my room, took out the remnants of the Mage's Cap, then made a new cap out of it. He says he wants to use it to allow the Kokiri to wish themselves into adulthood." Ezlo told the elder once more.

"The Who?" the Elder asked in confusion.

"Um. That was my idea." Festari admitted.

"And they overheard you?" Gentari asked.

"Yes." Ezlo told him.

"And that's a race of children, right?" Gentari asked.

"Yes." Ezlo once again told.

"Ah. Just as I thought. You're really into studying the Big People so it doesn't surprise me. However, I can't allow any of my own people going so far for so, well, little. Maybe the Town Minish can help." Gentari suggested.

"Oh." Festari said, looking disappointed.

"And Ezlo?" Gentari addressed him.

"Yes?" Ezlo asked.

"If you or your apprentice ever use magic in the incorrect manner again, I'll have you run out of town!"

Ezlo scoffed and was about to leave when Gentari said something more.

"And no matter how many cookies, magic or otherwise will ever change my mind!"

Then Ezlo stormed out for real.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once he was home, Ezlo noticed someone at the top of the roof.

Through the sunlight, he saw it was Vaati.

"Vaati, I know you were told you can use magic one day, but that's ONE DAY! Now get down from there!"

Ezlo could only hear rising laughter.

"Hehehehehe!"

All at once, the apprentice mage rose into the air. An orb past between his fingers. He aimed it at Ezlo.

Ezlo wasn't hurt, of course, but a indentation was left in the ground where he fell.

All around him, orbs hit the other Minish.

"Vaati!" Ezlo cried. "How could you?"

"I'm taking over Minish Village! Then the Human world!"

"You can't! The doorway's closed!"

"But I wished it open!"

Ezlo rose up in the air after him. He countered by emitting flames in rings in an orb around himself.

He grabbed each and every Minish, including Elder Gentari with his whirlwinds, and placed them gently in the barrel house.

"You may be older and more experienced," Vaati began "but I fight dirtier!"

Vaati grabbed Festari with his own wind and held him down. He started to turn to stone.

"NO!" Ezlo cried. "Please, take me instead! I'm of more use to you!"

"Good idea!"

Vaati released his hold on the priest and grabbed his teacher.

"Hold on!"

Ezlo shook himself free for but a moment. He came across Belari, Festari, and Gentari under a piece of a mushroom house.

"Everyone! You all must go to Hyrule Castle Town. There's two books you must find there! You know of one, but there's another one. A magic staff-making one. Find Link. He'll need them both."

"But how can we? It's impossible since the doors are closed!" Belari pointed out.

"Shush! Vaati opened them." Ezlo told them.

"But isn't Link too old to help?" Festari asked.

"That's why you must find new heroes to help. Translators!" Ezlo told him.

"I know who you mean." Festari said.

"Are you four done yet?' Vaati said suddenly as he found them.

"Only if you promise to leave the rest of the Aris' alone!" Ezlo bellowed.

"Not a chance! Ezlo, time to turn to stone!" Vaati cried.

Festari, Gentari, and Belari ran to the village's main entrance. Vaati noticed them leave, but was too busy struggling with Ezlo.

"I only wish I could've been of more help to Ezlo." Festari told the other two.

"I do, as well," said Gentari. "But there's nothing we can do, now. I'll head for Hyrule Castle Town. You two head for Kokiri Forest."

"I'm going back to the village!" Belari announced.

"But you'll be in danger!" cried Festari.

"Our people need our help!" Belari said. "I'll make sure their fine."

"Good bye, Belari, Gentari," bid Festari.

"Good luck, Festari, Belari," bid Gentari.

"Good bye AND good luck, Gentari, Belari," bid Belari.

With that, the three Minish went their separate ways to save the day.


	2. The Winds of Change

**Mido-Cannon. He is a cannon Kokiri. He considers himself the number one of the forest. He bullies others who cross him. He's in a non-canon pact with Redo.**

**Redo-A Know-it-All Brother in the game, in non-cannon, he tricks people. He made a deal with Mido.**

**Sodo-A Know-it-All Brother in the game, in non-cannon, he knows of herbs and some monsters.**

**Lado-A Know-it-All Brother in the game, (will show here, later), he has a good imagination.**

**Tido-One of the twins in the game. Has a good sense of adventure and likes high places.**

**Sido-One of the twins in the game. Likes to cook and often is stuck cooking for her sister. Is very shy.**

**Fado- Cannon. A strange girl**

**Dodo-A short Kokiri. Runs the store.**

**Saria-Cannon. The true ruler of Kokiri Forest, a sage.**

**Link-Cannon. The hero of the story. Just mentioned, here.**

**Kokiri Forest-Where the Kokiri live.**

**The Lost Woods-Woods where if you take a wrong turn, you end up back at the entrance.**

**The Maze-The way to get the the Forest Temple.**

**The Forest Temple-Saria's temple as a sage.**

**Skull Kids-Monsters that can turn others into one of them. I forget if that's cannon.**

**Wolfos-Monsters similar to wolves.**

**DO RE MI FA SO LA TI SI DO**

**Edited 03/09/20**

Deep within the Kokiri Forest, surrounding the Lost Woods, were two small boys. One boy was busy at work behind a shrub in the Lost Woods. The other stood watch. His eyes darted around in fear.

Come on, Mido!" bid the fearful boy. "The Skull Kids come out every sunrise and sunset. And it's almost sunset! Anyway, if we're not careful, they'll turn us into Skull Kids, too."

Indeed, the Skull Kids as they were called, did.

The fearful young boy was dressed all in swamp green for camouflage. He had a swamp green tunic and a green cap, although it covered his blue eyes. His hair was sandy-blonde, but shaved, but it was hard to see under his cap. His mouth was in the shape of a frog.

I have to work on this, Redo!" the other boy cried. "There's TONS of monsters in the forest."

This boy also had swamp green clothes, but with blue, uncovered eyes and brown-ish blond-ish hair.

"You're afraid." said Redo.

"No I'm not!" Mido retorted.

But it was true. Mido was afraid, too.

Redo ignored that comment. "The only reason you're doing this is for HER!" he teased.

Well, he was really angry when he said this, but he teased all the same.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Mido lied.

"And why am I standing guard? You could've picked ANYBODY to watch for you, but you chose ME!" Redo complained, and rightfully so.

"Because if anybody wanders in, YOU could just make an excuse and lead them away. You ARE a Know-it-All Brother, after all. I don't know why YOU are a 'tiplet'." Mido miss-said.

"It's 'triplet'. And the Great Deku Tree decided that, not me. Besides, you shouldn't change the subject. You know about the deal we made!" Redo reminded. "You get to act all tough up and 'rough up' anyone you want and I'll speak for you and improve your image. I in turn don't get anymore chores or guard duty."

"Yup. You're my lackey." Mido told him.

"I would NEVER be called 'lackey'. YOU'RE the 'tough guy'. I'M the 'brains'." Redo told back.

"Well, I know something we're not." Mido began.

"What?" Redo asked.

"FRIENDS!" Mido yelled.

"Ha! Redo laughed. "I already knew that one! I'm VERY aware of it."

"Me, too." Mido conceded.

A howl was heard just then.

"Wolfos!" Redo yelled.

"Run!" yelled Mido.

Mido quickly put the thing he was working on under his hat and put it on his head.

The two boys ran out of the Lost Woods as soon as possible-by taking a wrong turn.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Where the maze leading to the Forest Temple lay, another, braver boy carried a plate of raw, fresh fish. He was feeding it to the Wolfos.

"Here you are, Wolfy!" he said as he presented it to the monster.

The boy also had swamp green clothes and blue covered eyes, but his brown-ish-blondish hair was shoulder-length.

"Now, I can gather herbs in peace!" he remarked.

Then a gust of wind blew at his side. He put a finger to his lips then to the wind.

"The winds are changing!" he spoke. "I have to tell Saria!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two boys just got out of the Lost Woods and into Kokiri Forest.

The forest had several tree houses. Some with ladders and roofs and bridges on top of the roofs and sunroofs.

Mido's house was right next to the entrance to the Lost Woods.

"Go home." Mido ordered.

"Gladly." Redo bid.

Just as Redo turned to leave, he heard laughter behind him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Th-This THING is on me! Help!" Mido begged. "It's in my pocket!"

Redo leaned forward and began laughing, although nothing was on him.

Mido grabbed the something out of his pocket.

"Gotcha!" he cried.

"Oh, finally!" it said.

It was a man the size of a thumb in tattered clothes.

"What ARE you?" asked Mido.

"I'm a Minish! My name is Festari." Festari told him.

"What's a Minish?" Redo asked.

"We're a race of people that are very small." Festari began. "We leave gifts for the Big People like you to find. But only children can see us and only when the Doorway to The Minish Realm is open. We normally don't come in the Kokiri Forest, but we need help! The evil Vaati, a mage and Minish, opened the Doorway. He plans to take over Hyrule, again. He currently has the entirety of the Minish Village in Minish Woods under his control. But Link is too old to see the Minish, so we're asking-BEGGING YOU to be translators!"

"Link can handle himself." Mido retorted. "We've always looked after our own. Go find someone else."

Festari began to disappear from Mido's vision.

"Huh? What happened? Where is he?" he asked Redo after Festari had gone.

"He's right here!" Redo tried to point out.

"It's because he was bad." Festari explained. "Only well-behaved children can see the Minish. He said he wouldn't help us, so I became invisble and silent to him. Since he was VERY bad, refusing to help to help an entire VILLAGE at that-it should be a while that he'll see us, again. What about you?"

Redo wasted in no time to say, "Nope. I won't help, either. It's simply too dangerous."

"But no one in Hyrule has ever actually hurt anybody! At least not direly!" Festari tried to make Redo understand.

"We know of ways of getting hurt without death. Mido here does it all the time. And the Skull Kids? Don't even get me started! I just won't help you!" Redo said.

"Then, you, too will no longer see us." Festari said as he disappeared.

"He's gone." Redo informed.

"What'd he say?" Mido asked.

"He just asked if I'd also help him. I said no, of course." Redo explained.

"Good. Now, go guard the entrance to Hyrule Field." Mido ordered.

"What?!" Redo flipped. "But the pact-"

"I don't care! You laughed at me, so that's what you get. Now, go!" Mido demanded.

Redo grumbled, but didn't complain.

How would he get out of this?

Then he heard something not too far from the spot where he had been talking with Mido.

More laughing.

"Lado?" he asked.

**pXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/p**

The boy who fed the Wolfos took a ride on the village's flying leaf plant so he could see far. He saw a girl walking on the ground with swamp green hair and a green tunic and boots with azul blue eyes. No cap.

"Saria!" the boy called. "I need to talk to you!"

The flying plant landed gently and the boy ran towards the girl, Saria.

"Saria! I-" but he didn't get to finish.

"It's okay, Sodo. I know. I can feel the wind from the temple from here." Saria explained.

"I should've known." said Sodo. "You ARE the village sage, after all."

"Something's wrong." said Saria in a fearful voice.

"But what?" Sodo wandered aloud.

Then they saw a small something wandering through the bushes.

"How am I to remedy this?" the thing said to itself.

"What's that?" asked Saria.

"I don't know, but it's not a bug." Sodo assured. "Let me see."

Sodo put a hand on the ground.

"Hey, little guy! Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm a Minish!" a voice called from the bushes. "My name is Festari. Allow me to explain."

And he did.

"I'm guessing you two won't help me either?" Festari assumed as he asked.

"I can't." Sodo explained. "My brothers need me to look after them."

Festari cocked his head.

"Can you still see me?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sodo asked in confusion.

If you act bad, children can't see the Minish for a while. These two other boys said they wouldn't help, so I became invisible to them." Festari explained.

"I think I know who you mean." Saria spoke.

And she was right.

"Maybe because there's a LOT of Kokiri, but only two of my brothers?" Sodo guessed.

"You have brothers? How many?" Festari asked.

"Two. We're the Know-it-All Brothers." Sodo told him.

"That makes sense." Festari concluded.

"I'll go!" Saria declared.

"You can't! You're Mido's favorite!" Sodo warned.

"I can do what I want!" Saria said. "I can't always worry about his feelings. I'll leave a note in his house and be gone by sunrise. He'll know by THEN."

"Then let's go!" Festari said in joy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Redo found the laughter behind a tree.

"Lado?!" he repeated.

"Oh! YOU'RE here, Redo?"

Lado was all in swamp green with brown-ish-blonde bangs in the front and blue-covered eyes.

"In La-La Land, again, huh, Lado? Didn't even know I was commin'."

"Well, at least Mido's not here!" Lado said in relief.

"Didn't think I'd find you here, right Lado?" Mido spoke as he came from behind the other side of the tree.

"Ah! Mido!" Lado yelled.

"You'll have to guard the entrance to the Lost Woods, tonight. And don't think I'll let your brother, Sodo talk me out of it. You Know-it-All Brothers are nothing but trouble!" Mido commanded.

"Talking about me, Mido?" asked Sodo.

"Just in time, Sodo!" Mido said to him. "You can't-"

"Let's have a race in the Lost Woods. If I win, you'll let Lado go. If not, you can have him." Sodo bargained.

"You only say that because you're the fasted in the forest! I'm the best fighter, Lado's the best dodger, and-well-what talent does Redo have?" Mido said with a smirk.

"I'M the smartest!" Redo said. "I trick people! Sodo knows about herbs and SOME monsters or something, and I don't even know how Lado's supposed to be smart."

"Maybe because I have a good imagination?" Lado offered.

"Let's just get this over with." Mido demanded. "We'll run through the Lost Woods' maze and back."

"Agreed." said Sodo.

Both Mido and Sodo went into a running start.

"3. 2. 1. Go!" Sodo declared.

The boys ran as fast as they could, but Sodo was much faster than Mido.

Mido hit Sodo with a Deku nut and he fell. Mido made it to the maze, then took a wrong turn before running into the Wolfos.

Sodo followed suit.

"You cheated!' Sodo accused.

"We agreed to make it through the woods and back. I did that." Mido spat.

"But you threw a Deku nut at me! And you probably took a wrong turn so you could come back faster." said Sodo, getting angry.

"Yes, but I made it to the maze first. So, I win. Lado and Redo will stand guard tonight." Mido pointed out.

"Huh? Why Redo?" Sodo asked.

"He laughed at me during something else, earlier." Mido explained.

"I'd race you, again, but I'd know you'd cheat." Sodo admitted.

"I wouldn't agree to another race, anyhow." Mido said.

"Well, can I guard with one of them, in their place, or check up on them?" Sodo asked.

"Nope." Mido conceded.

"Hmm. Well, fine, guys. Goodnight." Sodo said before leaving.

"You two better get moving, too!" Mido ordered.

So, Mido went home whilst the two brothers left to guard in fear.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Saria and Festari headed for the village store. A young boy was asleep at the counter.

"Good thing Dodo's sleeping." Saria whispered to herself.

She bought a shield and several Deku sticks, placing money on the counter.

She exited he shop and then a young girl dropped down from the roof, which wasn't a very long fall, anyhow.

She had all swamp green, but ruby red hair and blue eyes. No cap.

"You're leaving?" asked the girl. "I can tell. You usually go to the Lost Woods without protection. So, why need one, now?"

"Please don't tell anyone, Tido. I'm going to visit Link." Saria admitted.

"Y-You're leaving?" a small voice said from behind.

She also was in swamp green, and with shoulder-length ruby red hair and blue eyes. No cap.

"Oh! Sido. Yeah. But don't tell anyone, okay?" Saria asked.

"O-Okay." Sido promised.

Then a third girl, one with blonde pigtails and swamp green clothes and blue eyes and no cap spoke up.

"I see my little trouble-maker is up to no good. She asked the twins to help her." she said.

"Fado." Saria said as she realized.

"Don't worry, I won't tell, either." she said as she made a shushing sound.

"Goodbye." Saria whispered.

"That was nerve-wracking." Festari said as he came out of her pocket.

Saria sneaked past Mido who was sleeping and left her note.

"We only have one person left to deal with." she said as she left his house. "I just hope it's a good person." Saria said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lado was going into the Lost Woods when Sido bumped into him.

"Oh, Sido!" Lado spoke in the dark. "What are you doing out so late?"

"I may be scared of the dark, but I was busy all day. Cooking. Still. I just had to see you." Sido explained.

"I'm going into the Lost Woods, tonight. I got in trouble, so now I have to." Lado explained back.

"But they're dangerous!" Sido said, horrified.

"I'll be fine. Here's a hug." Lado said as he hugged her.

The hug lasted so long, Sido almost didn't want to let go.

"I gotta go, now. Bye." Lado bid.

"What should I do, now?" Sido asked herself.

**pXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/p**

Redo was angry.

How DARE he be sent to guard duty!

Then he heard grass crunching in the dimness.

"Who are you?!" he yelled.

"I guess you were punished for something?" a voice asked.

"Saria?" Redo asked.

"THAT'S one of the boys who refused to help my people!" Festari yelled from Saria's pocket.

"Redo, I have to see Link. I-" but Saria was cut off.

"-You wanna help the Minny people, right?" Redo finished.

"It's MINISH!" Festari yelped.

"Look, I know you'll get into trouble for this, but just let me explain when i get back. I'll make sure you're not forced to rip grass or lift rocks or anything." Saria bid.

"Yeah, Mido DOES make us do a number of back-breaking things." Redo reminded.

Then Redo got an awful idea. He picked up a stone the size of a pebble and threw it into the darkness.

"Oh, no! I heard someone trying to leave!" he acted. "Run." he said to Saria.

"Huh?" Saria asked in confusion.

"Leave! I can use the rock excuse to get us BOTH out of trouble."

"Alright." said Saria. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. It's more for me than anyone. Now, get lost."

He stood aside and Saria and Festari left.

"Now, to check up on my little brother." he said with a chuckle.

**pXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/p**

Lado was in the Lost Woods protecting the spot leading to Zora's Domain. Redo walked in.

"Mido says you can stop guarding this entrance, now." Redo said.

"Really?!" Lado said in joy.

"Yeah, but the problem is, the Zoras re-made their domain, recently. To get to it, you have to take a wrong turn in the Lost Woods. A lot. Mido wants you to test it out. As many times as it takes. All night if you have to. And don't tell Mido WHY or WHO told you to do this. He hates dealing with other Hyrulian races."

"He DOES?" asked Lado.

Redo scratched his head.

"Well, he doesn't hate them, just the politics that go along with them. I mean, the Zoras did mess up the Lost Woods. It didn't have to deal with King Zora, though. Just a group of Zoras causing trouble." he explained.

"Then how is that politics?" Lado asked further.

Redo thought he was almost caught in one of his many lies.

"I don't know. Just don't ask Mido about it. You'll get into more trouble!" he warned.

"You got it!" Lado said with a salute.

He immediately ran and took a wrong direction.

"Now, they'll blame him!" Redo said to himself. "Time to get a goodnight's sleep!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Saria and Festari were now outside the forest.

"Link once said that there were two places he'd find shelter from his quests in Hyrule Field. His family house and Lon Lon Ranch. I've only been to one. Once. Lon Lon Ranch. There was a party, then."

"I guess that's where we're going?" asked Festari.

"May as well." Saria conceded.

So, Saria and Festari headed straight for Lon Lon Ranch.


End file.
